IWE Payback (2013)
Payback is an upcoming Professional Wrestlingprofessional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE, which will take place on Sunday, June 16, 2013 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois It will be the first Payback PPV in IWE history. It will be replacing the No Way Out event. Background Payback will feature professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. After their Last Man Standing match at Extreme Rules in May, which ended in a no-contest, Ryback drove an ambulance into the arena on the May 20 episode of Raw, challenging Dustin Simpson in an Ambulance match for his IWE Championship. A week later on Raw, Cena responded by turning the challenge into Three Stages of Hell, with the first fall being a lumberjack match, the second fall a tables match, and originally-decided Ambulance match as the third fall. Ryback accepted the new stipulation, making the match official. On the May 27 episode of Raw, Khris Jericho hosted "The Highlight Reel" segment with Paul Heyman as his guest, where he inquired the latter about one of his clients, CM Punk's absence from the IWE since April, and much like in their feud early last year, disputed with Heyman on who between the two of them was the "best in the world". To put that argument to rest, Jericho issued a challenge to Punk at Payback, which Heyman subsequently accepted on Punk's behalf. On the April 8 episode of Raw, Alberto Del Rio defeated Jack Swagger and his manager, Zeb Colter in a two-on-one handicap match, and was subjected to a post-match beatdown from the duo, allowing Dolph Ziggler a chance to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract for the World Heavyweight Championship that was held by Del Rio; after a short match, Ziggler pinned Del Rio to win the title for the second time. This started a triangular feud amongst Ziggler, Del Rio (who wanted a rematch for the title as per his championship rematch clause) and Swagger (who claimed to be the number one contender to the title), which was to culminate in a Triple Threat Ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view on May 19. However, heading into that event, Ziggler suffered a legitimate concussion in a non-title match against Swagger at the May 7 tapings of SmackDown (aired on May 10), thereby preventing him from competing at Extreme Rules. Instead, Del Rio and Swagger faced off each other in an "I Quit" match to decide the number one contender to Ziggler's title, which Del Rio won. Ziggler returned on the June 10 episode of Raw, and announced he would defend his championship against Del Rio at Payback. On the May 20th episode of Smackdown, Fandango attacked The Miz during an Intercontinental Championship match against the champion Wade Barrett. During a match between Barrett and Fandango, the IWE universe voted for Miz to be the special guest referee for the match. Barrett shoved Miz, which caused Miz to intentionally attack Barrett to allow Fandango to pin him, but then Miz proceeded to attack Fandango. As Miz still had his rematch clause from the Raw after WrestleMania, he invoked it for Payback, thus setting up a Triple Threat Match between himself, Barrett, and Fandango. On the June 7th episode of Smackdown, Fandango suffered a concussion, therefore he was removed from the triple threat match. It was revealed on the June 10th episode of Raw that Fandango would be replaced with Curtis Axel. Also, on the June 7th episode of Smackdown, Kane had a falling out with Kody Brown, leading to the apparent breakup of Team Hell No. Brown was teamed with Kevin McAlmond to face The Shield's Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, winning the match by disqualification after Dean Ambrose attacked the two. On the June 10th episode of Raw, it was announced that Brown and McAlmond would face Rollins and Reigns for the IWE Tag Team Championship, and Kane will face Ambrose for the IWE United States Championship. On the April 22 episode of Raw, AJ Lee won a divas battle royal to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. On the April 29 episode of Raw, after a confrontation with AJ, Dolph Ziggler, and Big E Langston backstage, Kaitlyn started receiving gifts from a secret admirer, and a bouquet of roses on the May 3 episode of SmackDown. On the June 10 episode of Raw, Kaitlyn's secret admirer was revealed to be Langston, although it turned out to be a mind game planned by Lee who just wanted to get inside Kaitlyn's head prior to their match for the Divas Championship. Matches ; ; *'Pre-Show:' Sheamus defeated Damien Sandow *Curtis Axel (w/Paul Heyman) defeated Wade Barrett © and The Miz in a Triple threat match to win the IWE Intercontinental Championship *AJ Lee (w/Big E Langston) defeated Kaitlyn © to win the IWE Divas Championship *Dean Ambrose © defeated Kane by countout to retain the IWE United States Championship *Alberto Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler © (with Big E Langston and AJ Lee) to win the World Heavyweight Championship *CM Punk (w/Paul Heyman) defeated Khris Jericho *The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) © defeated Kody Brown and Kevin McAlmond for the IWE Tag Team Championship *Dustin Simpson © defeated Ryback in an Three Stages of Hell match to retain the IWE Championship :*Fall 1: Ryback defeated Dustin Simpson in the Lumberjack Match :*Fall 2: Dustin Simpson defeated Ryback in the Tables Match :*Fall 3: Dustin Simpson defeated Ryback in the Ambulance Match Other on-screen talent Also See *IWE Payback *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History DVD release External links